More Than You Know
by dragontails
Summary: something terrible happens in Kagome's time. What will Inuyasha do to comfort the broken girl? and how is naraku connected in all this? on hold
1. the news

Hello! This is my first fanfiction and I am so excited! This is a one-shot and I would be so happy if you all would give me a chance and tell me what you think. Well here we go!

that thing means what they are thinking.

First, I am a total disclaimer! Sadly, not all dreams come true (sigh)

More than you know Blood covered Kagome's shirt but not her blood this blood belonged to her family…

Flashback

"I finally get to return to the feudal era…guess I better say goodbye to mom" 

Kagome climbed the stairs to the shrine and when she got there, she opened

the door and went upstairs. "you guys I'm home!" there was no answer" you

guys?" Kagome walked into her mom's room to see Souta, her mom, and her

grandpa dead with their blood spilled on the floor. "No!" Kagome ran over

to Souta and held his limp body.

End of flashback

Kagome sobbed uncontrollably. I have to call the police She picked herself

up and dialed the number for the police station. Once they got over there they

there they took her families bodies and told her they would look for clues on

what happened. When they left Kagome immediately jumped into the well.

Inuyasha was waiting for her when she came out. "It's about time you came

back!" Kagome looked into his amber eyes, "Inuyasha…" I'm not ready to

face him Kagome turned on her heels and ran deep into the forest. She

reached a lake and sat down. Inuyasha walked up behind her, "Kagome why

did you run away from me?" Kagome put her head in her knee's, "something

happened…in my time." Inuyasha sat beside her and lifted her head up, "what?"

tears ran down her cheeks, "my family was killed. When I came home, I saw

their bodies just lying there…dead…" Inuyasha was shocked when she jumped

into his arms. "their dead I have nobody left, I am all alone…" Inuyasha hugged

Kagome tighter, "you're not alone Kagome. I will always protect you, I will

always be here for you." Kagome pulled away, "thank you for saying that."

Inuyasha picked her up and carried her back through the forest. Kagome snuggled

into him and fell asleep. Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's angelic face,

yes I will protect you Kagome because I care very much about you, more

than you know…

Yeah I know that was pointless but I had been thinking about it and I had to get it out of my system. What the hell it was fun! Well everybody read & review!!!

-dragontails


	2. vision

-I dedicate this to cherryblossomlove: thanks for the advise!

Chapter 2 Kagome woke up to find she was back at camp. "Kagome are you o.k? we were 

all worried about you!" "I'm fine Songo but where is Inuyasha?" Songo looked at

her suspiciously. "I don't know he dropped you off last night and left. Why do you

ask?" Kagome blushed "no reason I'm going for a walk." Kagome made her way

to the door making sure not to wake up Shippo and Miroku.

With inuyasha

Inuyasha laid in the god tree thinking. Kagome, why do I always feel so vulnerable

when I'm around you. How am I going to comfort you when I can't figure out

what my exact feelings for you are? "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked down to see

Kagome starring at him. "Inuyasha can I talk to you?" Inuyasha jumped down

and sat against the tree. Kagome sat next to him and began to speak. "Inuyasha

thank you for helping me last night… I would have fallen apart if you were not

there." Inuyasha looked at Kagome tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Kagome

it will be o. k." he looked at the sky "I don't have a family either except for a

brother that hates me. It hurts but you will get through it." Inuyasha, it seemed

like you really cared when you said that… but no he's got Kikyo to be with not me

Later

Kagome, Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were leaving to find a jewel shard.

There was a rumor that a demon close by had one. Shippo was curled up in

Kagome's arms. Everyone was enjoying the silence. Should I tell the others

About my family? Maybe in a few days when I cool down a little Kagome

thought. She stopped thinking when she sensed the jewel shard. "Inuyasha the

demon is right ahead!" When they reached a village, they saw a demon eating

humans. Their blood was covering everything. The demon had a spider shape

on it's back. Inuyasha drew his sword. "Another one of Naraku's creations huh"

The demon turned around and began to speak with blood caked in it's teeth. "So

You must be Inuyasha! Master Naraku told me you would probably come. My

name is Yoshihiko!" Yoshihiko ran over to Inuyasha and tried to punch him.

Inuyasha dodged it easily. "You're going to have to do better than that! Kagome

where is the jewel shard?" Kagome searched his body "it's in his forehead!"

Inuyasha ran up to Yoshihiko and sliced through his head. The jewel shard fell

out and Yoshihiko vanished. Kagome picked up the jewel shard but when she

did a vision came to her mind.

Vision

Naraku was standing in a corner talking to an unfamiliar demon. "…kill her

family and leave the bodies for her to find." The demon stepped into the dark

"what is her name?" his voice sent chills down Kagome's spine. Naraku smiled

"her name is Kagome."

End of Vision

"Kagome are you o. k.?" Miroku looked at her "you were just standing there."

Kagome smiled "no I'm fine. Let's give these people a proper burial." They

buried all the villagers and left. Why did Naraku say my name? And who was

that demon? Could it have been him that hurt my family? No, only me and

Inuyasha can travel through the well… right? 

-That was chapter 2 of my continued one-shot. What did ya think? Don't hold back

I don't have a clear vision of where I'm going with this. If you want me to continue

Read & Review! 


End file.
